Celos en el amor
by IronNinja 14
Summary: Una nueva chica entra a la secundaria de Copper Canyon, a N-TEK y a la vida de Max, despertando asi los celos de Sydney. Esta nueva chica es hermana de...Berto Martinez?...MaxXOc...plis pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

**Holi a todos! :) veo que Max Steel no tiene muchas fics en español, así que yo decidí hacer uno wiii! Espero que les guste y la disfruten al igual que yo, bien, basta de alardeos...RUEDEN LA CINTAAA! **

**Disclaimer: Max Steel le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores y no a mi (si fuera asi todo seria un caos en copper canyon xD) a mi solo me pertenece el Oc **

** ...**

Max y sus amigos estaban en la clase del señor Thornhill, oh bueno, solo los amigos de Max parecían estar en la clase, ya que Max se la pasaba viendo algún punto inexistente en la pared mientras Steel trataba de volver a su amigo a la realidad.

Pero eso duro poco, ya que unos ligeros toquidos en la puerta llamaron su atención y la de sus amigos. El señor Thornhill dejo su explicación y fue a ver quien era el que llamaba tímidamente a la puerta.

-¿Que estará pasando haya afuera?-Pregunto Sydney algo confundida ya que todo estaba en un silencio poco usual.

Pero antes de que Kirby o Max lograran contestar la pregunta de la rubia, la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando entrar a una chica de ojos verdes y pelo castaño largo, detrás de ella entro el señor Thornhill con una carpeta llena de papeles, pero parecía en otro mundo porque iba murmurando algo acerca de unos cambios y papeleos que debía realizar, se sentó en su escritorio con la vista en la chica nueva y dijo:

-Puede presentarse señorita- indico señalando la clase

-Claro-Dijo sonriente al tiempo que caminaba hacia el frente-Mi nombre es Zoey Martinez, tengo 16 años y vengo de la escuela Roosevelt que esta en Nueva York- Anuncio con su sonrisa encantadora. Ella traía una blusa de tirantes gris holgada, un short de color blanco y unos converse negros.

Maravillado, Max estaba maravillado, desde el momento que Zoey entro no habia perdido de vista los movimientos que realizaba, y al parecer Steel noto eso.

-Alguien esta enamorado- Comento, pero Max parecio ignorarlo.

-Muy bien- Empezó el profesor poniéndose de pie y analizando el salon- Señorita Garden, muévase con su compañero Kowalski, y usted señorita Martinez, siéntese con el señor McGrath.

-¿¡QUE!?- Grito Sydney en su mente.

Este sera un día largo.

** ...**

**Y bien? ¿que les pareció? Si les gusto dejen Rw, eso me motivara a seguir en cuanto antes :).**

**Que tengan un lindo día :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Seh, seh, lo se...me tarde años en subir un cap y lo siento mucho, la escuela consume demasiado tiempo de mi vida y no me dejaba hacer nada, ademas, con eso de que voy a entrar a la preparatoria y eso pues...ya saben no, es una lata. Hay que elegir una o dos escuelas, acomodar toda la papelería, ir a preguntar el costo, bla bla bla. Pero, ya estoy aqui! *caen globitos y serpentinas* vivaaa! Así que...A COMENZAR LA PACHANGA! okya .-.

Disclaimer: Max Steel no me pertenecen, bla bla...ya saben, lo usual xD

* * *

><p>ººººººº<p>

El timbre sonó haciendo que todos los alumnos salieran disparados hacia todos lados para disfrutar un merecido descanso, a excepción de dos: Max McGrath y Zoey Martinez.

Por alguna razón, Max se quedo esperando a Zoey mientras ella estaba con el Sr. Tornhill. Recargado el la pared escucho a Steel hablarle.

-¿Sabes? Esa chica me recuerda a alguien- Comento.

-A mi también, pero, no recuerdo a quien- Dijo el castaño algo frustrado

-Pues, yo tengo mis teorías

-¿Ah si? Y según tu, cuales son tus teorías

-No se tu, pero le encuentro parecido a...

Pero antes de que el ultralink pudiera decir algo, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la oji-verde salir por ella. La chica se sorprendió al ver a Max ahi, ya que pensó que estaría en la cafetería como todos los demás.

-Hola, ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?- Pregunto curiosa

-Pues...pensé que necesitarías a alguien que te guié por la escuela, así que decidí esperarte

-_bien hecho-_ comento Steel desde la cabeza de Max

-Oh, pues...gracias- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Vamos entonces- Comento nervioso. En realidad, no sabia porque empezaba a ponerse nervioso; es mas, ni con Sydney se habia puesto así de nervioso, pero decidió ignorarlo y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la cafetería junto con la castaña.

Justo en ese momento, Butch iba pasando junto a sus amigos (**N/A: Aquí, Butch sigue siendo malo con Max y los demás)** y por "accidente" choco bruscamente con Zoey haciéndola caer al suelo, inmediatamente los sentidos de Max se activaron.

-¡Hey! ¿¡que te pasa!? ¿¡Estas ciego o que!?- Grito furioso ayudando a Zoey a levantarse.

-No fue para tanto McTonto, fue solo un accidente- Alzo sus hombros como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-Si claro, "Fue un accidente" esa yo ni me la creo- Volteo su mirada hacia la chica- ¿estas bien?

-Aja- Musito la castaña

-Mira McGrath- Dijo furioso- Fue solo un accidente, ¿de acuerdo?, yo no tengo la culpa de que tu noviecita se cruce en mi camino- Comento lleno de odio.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para hacer que ambos castaños se sonrojaran violentamente.

-El no es mi novio idiota...solo somos amigos- Por primera vez la oji-verde le dirigió la palabra al brabucon- Y por si no te has dado cuenta, soy nueva en la escuela, y por lo tanto apenas lo conozco...infórmate antes de hablar tonto- Tomo sus cosas y siguió caminando sin saber exactamente a donde iba, pero quería alejarse lo mas pronto posible antes de que su sonrojo y furia aumentaran ¿Como demonios ese tipo se ponía a decir esas cosas?

Por otro lado, Max y Butch la veían fijamente algo impresionados. Y no esta por demás decir que cuando esta seria es tierna y adorable, pero cuando se enoja, es muy mal educada, odiosa, sarcástica, irónica, antipática y cínica.

-Wooow- Dijeron ambos chicos completamente embobados y con un cierto temor.

_-Recordatorio, jamas hacerla enojar- _se burlo Steel desde la cabeza de su amigo. Max solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Seeeh, se que fue corto...pero mañana tengo 4 exámenes, 2 de español (1 bimestral y otro semestral) y 2 de matemáticas (1 bimestral y otro semestral). Les prometo que para el sábado subo un capitulo mas largo que este o que el pasado.<p>

Y si quieren saber cada cuando subo cap. nuevo, solo denle me gusta a mi pag. de facebook Candy 2422

Y eso es todo.

Nos vemos el sábado! :D

Candy 2422 fueraaaa!.


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Que onda? ¿Me extrañaron? ¿No? Ok T.T bien, no tengo nada que decir asi que simplemente vamos directamente a el Fic.**

* * *

><p>ººººººººº<p>

Max decidió seguir a la chica, ya que sabia perfectamente que se perdería si nadie le ayudaba. Por otro lado, la castaña caminaba rápido, pero cuando sintió a Max a su lado, su paso disminuyo.

-Bien hecho...Eres la primera en enfrentar así a Butch-la felicito el oji-azul

-Se lo tenia merecido por tirarme y por decir estupideces-voltea con el castaño- por cierto...gracias

-¿Por que?-pregunto confundido

-Por defenderme...nadie jamas había hecho algo así por mi

-¿Que hay de tus padres? ¿O tus hermanos?

-Mis padres nunca estaban en casa, siempre tenían viajes de negocios..asi que nunca me prestaban atención. Mi hermano mayor siempre se la pasaba estudiando, casi nunca salía...aun después de terminar su carrera a temprana edad. Así que yo soy la típica niña rica incomprendida y antisocial- alza los hombros.

Sin darse cuenta ambos llegaron a la cafetería.

-Woow, eso debe ser duro para ti ¿No es así?

-Nah, con el pasar de los años, aprendí a vivir con eso...es mas, hasta llego a gustarme- comento sentándose en una silla sola

-Eres la primera persona a la que escucho decir eso- el chico hizo lo mismo

-¿Enserio?

-Si...normalmente esa gente termina cometiendo una locura

-Yo no entiendo a esas personas...es mejor vivir asi-medio sonríe

El teléfono de la castaña suena...

-Woow...mama llama jajaja...mira esto-Contesta su teléfono- Hola ma...¿le dijiste entonces?...genial!...entonces, voy cuando salga de la escuela...Si ma, no te preocupes...oye mamita chula ¿puedo llegar tarde?...Bien...solo espero que no te vallas a enojar por robarme una motocicleta que tome después de robar el banco...¿que estoy libre del castigo dices?...TE QUIERO!...okey, adiós- cuelga- ¿ves?

-¿¡Enserio te robaste una moto que tomaste después de robar un banco!?-grito alterado

-esa chica esta totalmente loca!-grito el ultralink

-¡Obvio no!-se da un gran facepalm- solo quería ver que tan distaida estaba...¡yo jamas robaría una moto! ¡o el banco!...¡hago cosas que entran en lo legal!

Ambos chicos siguieron su discusión-charla, sin notar que cierta rubia los veía.

-No puedo creer que Max se lleve tan bien con esa chica si apenas la acaba de conocer-comento la rubia fastidiada.

-Deberías dejar de alterarte...esa chica es nueva, debe ser normal que eso pase- dijo Kirby

-Tal vez tengas razón...alomejor, solo será por este día- expreso un poco mas tranquila

-¿Vez? El gran Kirby siempre tiene la razón- hizo una pose heroica llena de orgullo que le saco unas cuantas risas a Sydney.

ººººº

Horas después...

Las clases terminaron, haciendo que todos los pubertos abandonaran las instalaciones de a poco; de entre el tumulto de personas, dos chicos castaños salieron de ahí, ellos eran la ojiverde Zoey y el oji-azul Max.

-¿Entonces la comida favorita de los conejos no es la zanahoria?-Pregunto Max algo confundido.

-No, eso solo es un estereotipo de la Warner Bros...ellos comen berros, acelga, apio, achicoria, canónigos, escarola, judías verdes sin semillas, pimiento, endibias, borraja, alcachofa, rucula, pepino, hojas de la zanahoria, remolacha, col china, trébol y diente de león.

-Wow, y yo que creí que su alimento favorito eran las zanahorias.

-En si, si les gustan las zanahorias, pero no son sus favoritos ni las mas recomendables.

-¿Te gustan los animales cierto?

-Si, podría decirse que tengo cierta debilidad hacia los animales mas a los perros, gatos, osos, zorros, tigres, leones, comadrejas,conejos, colibríes, koalas, caballos y hurones. Pero desafortunadamente soy alérgica a los animales de pelo corto...no a todos, pero si a algunos.

-Lamento interrumpir tu charla con tu amiga pero...N-Tek nos necesita-Interrumpio el ultralink.

-Bueno, te dejo Max, tengo unos asuntos que resolver-Dijo la castaña antes de que Max pudiera hablar.

-De acuerdo-Dijo despidiéndose de la castaña mientras veía como se iba. Después de eso, salió corriendo hacia N-Tek-¿Asunto?.

-No lo se...solo quieren vernos allá en cuanto antes-Respondio el ultralink.

-Que nos tendrá planeado mi tío Ferrus.

Una vez llego al callejón, lanzo energía turbo al punto e hizo que el pasadizo se abriera dejando que el castaño pudiera entrar en el. Steel se ubico en la ranura que tenia su forma y de inmediato el pasadizo se cerro mientras el vehículo que estaba dentro se movía rápidamente para llegar al cuartel. Una vez que llego, bajo rápidamente y activo el Turbo.

-Llegamos-Comento el castaño poniéndose frente a su tío.

-¿Por que tanta prisa?-Dijo Steel saliendo del pecho de Max-¿Hay algún villano suelto? ¿Es eso? ¿Acaso Makino ataca de nuevo?.

-Claro que...

-¡LO SABIA! ¡LO SABIA! ¡MAKINO VIENE, ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO! ¡TODOS MORIREMOS!-Grito el alienígena al tiempo que se ponía a...¿Volar?...como loco por todo el establecimiento. Por alguna razón, comenzó a tomarle mas miedo a Makino desde que lo rapto y que casi hace que su "Turbo hermano" muera después de haberlo golpeado brutalmente.

¿¡Quisieras calmarte!?-Respondio Forge viendo a Steel volar como si un hubiese un mañana-Makino no viene, solo recibiremos a una chica nueva.

-¿Personal nuevo a N-Tek?-Dijo Steel reaccionando y deteniéndose al instante-¿Que no estamos bien así?.

-Si, pero nunca esta por demás alguien nuevo por aquí-Respondio con simplicidad.

-No me agrada-Refuto el Ultralink.

-Hay vamos amigo..no será tan malo-Lo consoló el castaño.

-Habla por ti.

-¡Martínez! ¿Esta todo listo ya?-Forge se acerco a Berto mientras el susodicho revisaba algunos detalles.

-Si señor, todo listo para recibirla-Respondio el chico con gran emoción.

-¡Ya esta aquí!-Grito Jefferson.

-¡Todos a sus posiciones!-Ordeno el hombre.

Todos los trabajadores de N-Tek se ubicaron a un lado del comandante de el lugar con una sonrisa. Max y Steel al estar completamente desubicados, optaron por ponerse justo a un lado de Forge para esperar su indicación.

De entre las vistas expectantes de todos, Kat apareció con una enorme sonrisa, parecía que detrás de ella iba alguien, pero debido a que ella era mas grande no se lograba distinguir.

-Bienvenida a N-Tek...-Dijo Ferrus, al mismo tiempo de que Kat se hacia a un lado y dejaba ver a una chica castaña de ojos verdes y tez blanca con un traje de N-Tek-...Zoey Martínez.

-¿¡ZOEY!?-Gritaron al unísono Max y Steel totalmente sorprendidos.

-¡Hermano!-Grito la chica corriendo hacia su hermano que es ¿Berto Martínez?.

ºººººººº

* * *

><p><strong>OwO Oshie Ke? ¿La chica es hermana de Berto? Esa ni yo me la sabia xD.<strong>

**Ok, ok esto fue todo...actualizare mas pronto #Notengo nadaquedecirxD**

**¡LINDO DIA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okey, no hay nada que decir en mi defensa, tan solo disfruten, abajo les dejo una breve explicación.**

* * *

><p>-Zoey, quiero presentarte al equipo -el señor Ferrus se acerco a la chica en cuanto vio que ella se separaba de Berto.<p>

-De acuerdo -contesto la chica con una sonrisa.

-Bien, creo que ya conoces a Kat ¿Verdad? -pregunto el jefe.

-Si, y me alegra que yo no sea la única mujer aquí, porque con tantos hombres jamas me hubiera acostumbrado -sus ojos verdes recorrieron el lugar viendo a todos los chicos que habían ahí.

-Si así te sientes tu, imagínate como se sintió ella los primeros años -después de decir eso, Berto soltó una risa ante la mirada horrorizada de su hermana.

-Nooo gracias -contesto negando rápidamente evitando imaginarse aquella escena.

-Bien sigamos -Forge la tomo del brazo y comenzó a darle un recorrido por todo N-Tek mientras le presentaba a todos los agentes. Max aprovecho eso para correr hacia Berto.

-¿En serio ella es tu hermana? -pregunto ansioso; realmente le asustaba el hecho de que Zoey supiera quien era el en realidad ¡La pondría en peligro!, y el no podía permitir que pasara lo mismo que paso aquella vez que le dijo a Sydney su verdadera identidad.

-Si, ¿Por que? -pregunto un tanto curioso por la actitud de su amigo, aunque sabia por donde iban las cosas.

-¡Ella va a mi escuela! -grito tomando por los hombros a Berto y comenzó a sacudirlo violentamente -¿¡Te imaginas que podría pasar si se entera que Max McGrath en realidad es Max Steel!? ¡La pondría en peligro! ¡Como aquella vez con Sydney! -se detuvo en cuanto sintió que Steel lo jalaba hacia atrás para evitar que le hiciera algo mas al desorientado muchacho.

-Aun así tendrá que saberlo, ademas siendo agente de N-Tek no corre peligro alguno -esas palabras fueron mas para el que para el castaño, pues trataba de convencerse a si mismo de que nada le iba a pasar a su hermana menor.

-Como si ser agente de N-Tek fuera a ser seguro -comento Steel ganándose una mirada de furia por parte de los dos chicos -Hay esta bien, ya me callo -se cruzo de brazos -Pero digo la verdad -murmuro.

-Escucha Max, a mi también me preocupa el hecho de que Zoey se entere de que tu eres Max Steel, también me preocupa que trabaje aquí. Pero tanto tu como yo no podemos hacer nada, ella tomo esta decisión y nada ni nadie puede cambiarlo y tu lo sabes -ambos bajaron la mirada por un momento. Era cierto, cuando alguien decidía ser agente de ahí nadie podía interponerse, nisiquiera la familia

El silencio se hizo presente por un momento, cada quien estaba en sus respectivos pensamientos hasta que una voz conocida los hizo reaccionar.

-¡Este lugar es increíble! -Zoey era reconocida por ser lista y la mas cuerda de los agentes recién reclutados, pero en cuanto subió a esa motocicleta anti gravedad y comenzó a gritar incoherencias...digamos que todo el equipo cambio de opinión.

-¡Es un prototipo inestable! -demasiado tarde, la chica habia chocado contra una de las tantas paredes del lugar. Rápidamente se levanto y sonrió ampliamente.

-Estoy bien -en realidad no, estaba toda cubierta de hollín y ademas el golpe la habia aturdido -¡Mira un unicornio rosado con una espada en el trasero! -ademas de que le habia quitado lo poco o nada de normalidad que le quedaba, porque segundos después se puso a cantar "Nyan Cat".

Todos los presentes la miraron y se dieron un gran facepalm. Algunos fueron a levantar los destrozos que Zoey habia causado, otros fueron a ayudar a Zoey a limpiarse y a volver a la normalidad, y otros simplemente ignoraron todo para seguir con lo suyo.

-¡Nyan cat! -fue el ultimo grito que escucharon de la chica, ya que alguien mas le grito: "¡Cierra la boca!" -¡Aguafiestas!

-Tal vez no sea tan malo tenerla aquí -comento Steel, a lo que los dos chicos solo atinaron a asentir con la cabeza.

-Solo espero que al conocer a Max Steel no haga ningun escandalo -el mencionado solo trago duro.

(Minutos mas tarde)

-¡Pero que traje tan mas hermoso! -Max no podía sentirse mas incomodo; Zoey estaba viendo de pies a cabeza el traje, de vez en cuando tocaba algunas partes que le llamaban la atención: El casco, algunas partes de los brazos y la ranura donde estaba Steel. El ultralink al sentirse tocado salio de su lugar y Zoey al verlo hizo lo único que se le vino a la mente -¡Oh por dios, una mosca gigante! -gritar.

-¿Mosca?, ¿Donde? -Steel comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro sin darse cuenta de que asustaba mas a la chica.

-Zoey, el no es una... -pero el comentario de Jefferson fue interrumpido por el repentino grito de la chica.

-¡Esa mosca habla!, ¡Esto es obra del diablo!-y haciendo uso de sus técnicas de defensa personal, comenzó a lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra contra el ultralink, quien solo atino a huir despavorido de ahí siendo seguido por la ojiverde.

-Técnicamente, el que Steel hable es obra de Makino -murmuro Jefferson, pero nadie lo escucho.

-¡Ayuda! -grito Steel asustado.

-¡El no es una mosca! -grito Berto siguiendo a su hermana.

-¡No hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas después! -esta vez Max grito al tiempo que corría hacia ellos.

-... -el agente Ferrus fijo su vista hacia el lugar por donde habían corrido los chicos, después volteo a ver a Kat y a Jefferson -Vallamos a ayudar -dicho eso los tres corrieron para socorrer al alienigena.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y acabe! -le lanzan botellas por lo corto que fue -No me maten, tan solo fue un bloqueo de escritora que me da cuando dejo de ver la serie, pero ahora que voy a estar de vacaciones tratare de actualizar mas seguido -le lanzan mas botellas -¡Lo prometo!.<strong>

**Me despido no sin antes decir: ¡Esto no se acaba hasta que el final sea escrito!**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
